


Interlude: Date Night Shenanigans

by Zirconium40



Series: The Study and Care of Your Incubus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Courtship, Demons, Double Penetration, Dragons, M/M, Mates, Minotaur - Freeform, Multi, Naga, Nundus, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Succubi & Incubi, Triple Penetration, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, extreme penetration, licorice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: Nyx finally feels like he's getting the hang of this whole dating/courtship.... thing. So mini golf might have been a bad idea, but hey the sex afterwards definitely made up for the stress of that situation. That clown was hideous anyways. But tonight is dinner and movie, yeah, totally got that. Wait, after dinner surprise at Club Ecstacy? Nyx is suspicious of Mathias' suspiciousness, no matter how pretty the incubus is when he smiles. Except when he smiles like that, Nyx usually gets awesome sex. What's a hybrid to do?





	Interlude: Date Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. This is just pure smut. Enjoy ^_~

Chapter 1 

 

Purring in bliss, Nyx collapsed bonelessly across the lap of his backseat companion. The rumble of his chest combined with the humming of the engine blended seamlessly with the deep chuckle of the incubus he was draped over.

"Enjoyed yourself then kitten?" Was the amused query of Nyx's companion.

The Nundu halfling only let out an incoherent grunt as he melted even further into the soft leather of the limousine and the designer clad legs he was resting on. Another chuckle was drawn forth from the broad chest above him, and a strong arm and sinful hand started scratching at Nyx's skull. A whine of pure pleasure briefly interuppted his purring, before it restarted stronger than before. Dark claws delicately massaged the roots of the pristine white locks before slowly stroking down the length of the hybrids back. Several smooth strokes went up and down Nyx's spine, lightly scrathcing the small scales along it, with an occasional foray along his tail.

"A good movie, the most decadent seafood dinner I have ever had the pleasure of tasting, and a personal massage? You definitely are pulling all the stops in this whole courting thing?" Nyx sighed out in bliss.

"Hmmm, while I am fully prepared to do so, I think that you are simply just easy to please in this case kitten. And the good part was debatable in that movie." Mathias rumbled out in amusement, a small grin pulling at the one corner of his mouth.

A garbled mess of a snort, a purr, and a noise of outrage came from the impossible creature on the incubus' lap. Mathias let out a barely noticeable wheeze as he tried to contain his desire to burst out in laughter at the most inelegant and adorable response to his statement he'd ever encountered. An outburst of laughter of the proportions that the demons new mate always managed to draw forth from him would no doubt startle his driver badly enough to send them off the road.

"You take that back you heathen! It was an epic tale of heroism and dauntless fortitude in the face of impossible odds! It was full of depth and complexity that drew you in and enraptured you in a story of the ages, of overcoming one's circumstances and rising above them, and! And!" Was the word vomit that came tumbling out of the halfling's mouth as he gracelessly scrambled up off of his "pillow", flailing and almost pitching onto the floor if not for the quick reflexes of the larger demon. 

"Kitten, it was literally a two hour car chase punctuated with explosions and candid shots of the leads ass and his co-star's tits." Mathias deadpanned. 

Acid green eyes squinted at the crimson skinned demon incredulously, "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" 

Mathias just tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and smiled. The more Mathias got to know his future mate the more and more charmed he became. It had been two weeks since their first fateful encounter in his club, and it had been a whirlwind of planning on how to fully woo his new anchor, laying groundwork for the introduction meeting with his four current mates, and putting his said wooing plans into action. 

Tonight was the sixth date he had, had with the little hybrid who was now pointedly ignoring him disdainfully as only a creature with feline blood could do. Things had been going well. Mathias' first inclination had been to go to lavish extremes and showering the little dragon-kitten with gifts and luxuries; instinct had Mathias keep those inclinations in check until he had a more firm grasp on Nyx's personality and reactions. The incubus was extremely glad he had, as only a few hours with the little halfling the morning after their first meeting indicated that Nyx was in fact an awkward, introverted, nerd who was pleased to curl up in the older demons lap and thoroughly trash him at Mario Kart while munching on licorice and tuna sandwiches. The dates where they did go out were to low-key, and often stereotypical, places such as the movies, the Faire, and in one memorable case, the science museum. 

The two dates that had been Nyx's to organize had resulted in one case of staying in to binge on t.v. and snacks, and the other to a local mini-golf course. They might have been politely asked to leave said mini-golf course after their game entered into the realms of over-competitive. In Nyxs' defense the clown face on the 18th hole was creepy and should have been replaced anyway. The manager was Unimpressed by this explanation, even after his incubus companion had shelled out twice as much as the damages were worth.

With a huff of laughter, the larger demon pulled the ridiculous creature he was actually planning on tying himself to back onto his lap in order to thoroughly kiss the little hybrid out of the sulk he'd fallen into. Quickly responding to the incubus' tongue and lips, Nyx squirmed until he was straddling the other demons lap instead, plastering them chest to chest. Every rock of the hybrids hips ground his pelvis into the sheath housing the retracted cocks of the sex demon. Two large, clawed hands grasped the white-haired demons hips, gaining control of the rhythm of movement, occasionally jerking up so the six rings piercing each of the smaller demons nipples would snag on the fabric of his shirt. The car slowing down registered to the sex demon's senses and he quickly slowed the pace of their ardour until the kisses became slow, warm, and languid, before stopping all together.

"Come along kitten, the night is far from over. I have another surprise for you." The golden eyed demon cajoled. After one last peck, Mathias ignored his kittens whine to continue, the larger demon shuffled out of the door, careful of his horns, and tugging Nyx's wrist with his tail to have him follow.

"A surprise? Mathias, you've done a lot tonight already. I don't need anything special." Nyx bit his lip in concern. While yes he wanted to be woo'ed, he had enough of his mother in him (who was a badass bitch who needed no man!) to not want to be a pampered pet. Gifts were fine, and lovingly absorbed into an appropriate section of his rather eclectic hoard, but Nyx definitely didn't want Mathias to ever get the impression that he only wanted him for his wealth. Nyx actually had a decent level of riches all on his own; riches he used to present a gift or two to Mathias in return.

"I know kitten, this was actually a surprise to me too when I got a call from a friend this morning. I was originally intending on a night in with you. I have been meaning to see if you can still beat me at Mario Kart while bouncing on my cocks." The last part Mathias said with a Leer, enjoying the way the dragon hybrids breath hitched and eyes dilated. The faint teasing, sweet scent of slick and the small spice of pre-cum suddenly exploded into a mouth watering aroma that had the incubus salivating and the dilation of his own pupils in response.

Nyx whined faintly in dissapointment when Mathias continued, "However, that will have to be temporarily post-poned as a rare opportunity has presented itself. An old friend of mine is in town with his mate and planned on stopping by with zem to partake in the amenities of Ecstacy tonight. This is a rarely seen show that you do not want to miss."

"Why is it so special?" Was the confused query from the white-haired demon, as Mathias gently steered his little kitten through the underground parking and up into the club proper.

"It is special because my good friend Andras, is a 4500 year old minotaur." Mathias teased.

Nyx froze, expression going completely blank in what he informed Mathias the first time it had happened (and had become...concerned) was called "blue-screening".

"What? No. What?! How's that possible?!?!?! That shouldn't be possible! Minotaurs become locked to their dimension around the 3000 year mark at the absolute latest!!!! Minotaurs have that fascinating, but actually super freaky, symbiotic relationship with the Deadalus Plant. Minotaurs are a result of an experiment and are all male. They can't reproduce naturally on their own. However they were programmed to be highly virile with a compulsive need for copulation, as in, if they aren't sated they actually go insane and are driven by their biology to fuck anything and everything. Which brings up some very disturbing and all together squicky ideas as to what exactly those mages were trying to do when they created them. Oh god, I can never unthink some of those things, I need brain bleach! Back on track, the other problem is that Minotaurs never stop growing, and their cocks grow even faster than the rest of them, though not by much. This quickly leads to them eventually outgrowing any other being out there that they can stick their cocks into. It's a matter of physics, vaginas and anuses of any species can only stretch so much, and there's only so much space inside a living being that isn't taken up by vital organs! Once a minotaur gets to a certain size they got perma-locked into their dimension by mages. Which brings us to the Deadalus plant. It has adapted to actually be able to act as what is essentially a salad cock-sleeve that actually allows them to clone the Minotaurs genetic material to pop out more Minotaurs, and in doing so, deposit it's own genetic material onto the minotaur where he then goes and deposits it onto the next Deadalus plant that it sticks it's dick into. It's actually pretty amazing how quickly the Deadalus plant evolved in order to take advantage of the Minotaurs unfortunate biology. I'm actually inclined to think that a high plane being interfered on that on-!" Nyx was abruptly cut-off by a red hand closing over his mouth which startled him back into the present, to notice that he had somehow made it into Mathias' office, placed on the couch, and served tea, when last he saw he was pretty sure he was in underground parking.

"First, you need to breathe kitten. Second.... a salad cock-sleeve?" Mathias queried in that state somewhere between bemused and amused he had found himself in so frequently since he'd met the snowy-haired hybrid.

"Okay, so not my best work, it kind of just popped out, I don't even." Nyx whined, sounding a bit pained.

Nyx startled when he realized that the weird choking sound behind him was actually Loxus trying not to laugh as he placed some paperwork on Mathius' intimidating desk. Sturdy too, as Mathius had proved to Nyx, several times over. Noticing the hybrids scrutiny, the auburn haired elf quickly cleared his throat and straightened his expression even if his face and the tips of his ears were a little red and there's was a suspicious amount of moisture in his eyes. With a quick nod to Mathias he swiftly exited the room.

"Oh kitten." Mathias sighed fondly, before continuing on pointedly, "Andras is one of three Minotaurs that have an exception from the dimension binding. In his case it's because he somehow managed to find, fall in love, and mate with an Aurelius Naga who was unusual enough to actually fall in love with him too."

Nyx did this adorable little hop-wiggle from his seat on the couch, punctuated with a small flail that just barely missed his tea. "Are you serious?!?!?! How does that even happen?!?!?! All Naga species are reclusive and exclusionary to all other races! Plus, Aurelius Naga are practically extinct!"

A fond chuckle and delighted smile was Mathias' unhelpful response. Before Nyx could really work himself into a pout, Mathias finally decided to indulge him, "Alright, alright. Yes, I'm serious. All you said about Minotaurs are true. Naga never stop growing, just like Minotaurs, and they have flexible skeletons that they can completely dislocate at will and the ability for their bodies to expand to several times their size. They are in fact the perfect mating counter-part to the minotaur. Though, as you said they are reclusive. Ensass, Andras' mate, is very much an exception to the rule. Aurelius Naga are the most magically inclined of all Naga species as well as the rarest. They also form pair bonds to help stabilize their magical cores, not unlike what happens to incubi and succubi. However, as you noted, they are nearly extinct. Ensass is unlike the typical naga in that ze has always been very curious about the life outside of the naga culture. When it became apparent that ze would not be able to form a compatible pair bond to any other naga, Aurelius or not, ze was perfectly content to explore other options. This resulted in zir getting exiled from basically all Naga culture. This was around the time Andras stumbled across Ensass. Andras is also unusual, he is probably the most intellectually advanced minotaur that has ever been produced. Minotaur as a rule of thumb, are rather.... dense. Andras however is a crafty and shrewd individual who very much stands apart from his brethren. So astronomical odds were beaten when these two unusual examples of their breed managed to find each other at just the right point in time. Serendipity, if you will."

Nyx had a soft, sweet smile on his face as Mathias told his friends story, resulting in the incubus finishing his story with a soft kiss and the gentle cupping of his chin.

"That's amazing. I can't wait to meet them! Were we planning on drinks or something for you to catch up with them?" Enquired the hybrid demon.

Mathias chuckled, a hint of wickedness threaded through it instead of the good humour that had been present the rest of the night. He let out a low sultry rumble when he replied, " Oh, not quite kitten. As I said. Andras and Ensass will be putting on a show for us. Have you ever seen a pussy or an asshole stretched to the max around a 5 foot long cock that's about a foot thick? It's especially interesting watching Ensass retract his teeth, dislocate his jaw, and watch that monster cock open up his throat and sliiiiiiiiide all way down. You can see the crown of Andras' cock stretching zir open, making a place for itself in that tight warm heat. Ensass drooling around it when that five foot monstrosity bottoms out with zir face smashed into Andras' ball sack. It's, stimulating, kitten. I'm going to enjoy wrecking you with my cocks as you watch that big minotaur dick absolutely wreck that Naga's cunt, ass, and mouth."

Nyx's eyes were so dilated you couldn't see any colour of the iris. He was panting heavily, whimpering prettily as he pressed the heel of his palm into the bulge of his pants. Little tiny hip movements provided friction on his cock and drove the inseam of the pants up to grind into the Nundu hybrids cunt and ass. The entire crotch area was drenched in slick and precome in seconds. The explosion of scent from his new little treasure pulled a growl from the large demons chest, and in a fraction of a second, Mathias had lunged forward, shredding the snug button-down that delayed the incubus from tugging on the six little hoops pierced through pebbled nipples.

The dragon demon cried out sharply, and then keened breathlessly, throwing his head back. Always one to take advantage of a presented opportunity, Mathias leaned forward and nipped and sucked at the lightly tanned column of flesh, gently dragging sharp canines over vulnerable veins and muscle.

"The show will start soon, but I think we need take a little of the edge off, and then, I'm going to dress you up nice and pretty in some new toys to really make the show as pleasurable as possible for the both of us. After that, we'll go out there, get nice and cozy on one of those day beds, and watch Andras and Ensass perform their own special show on the dance floor, for all to see." Mathias didn't give Nyx a chance to respond before he was flipped around, kneeling on the couch cushions with his torso braced on the back of the couch. In a blink, the incubus had divested the smaller demon of the pair of jeans that reeeeeeally showed off that ass, shoved the thin strip of fabric of the hybrids black thong aside, and had buried his tongue into the dripping wet centre revealed to him.

Nyx practically screamed as his older lover thoroughly ate him out. Cursing brokenly, the white-haired demon whined as the incubus kept tight tension on the fabric of his underwear, effectively trapping his cock in a vice, unable to get any friction the incubus didn't supply. An orgasm shuddered through the halfling, releasing a gush of fluid that was quickly lapped up. Two purple-black fingers were quickly coated in slick, black nails shrinking into blunted, and quickly used to stretch open the neglected little pucker situated above the current source of his ministrations. As a second orgasm pushed through the quivering little pussy Mathias was torturing, he withdrew the four fingers he had worked up to from the once tight rosebud. A last lick and nibble to Nyx's clit, drawing a gasping cry and another gush of slick, Mathias grasped a cheek in each hand, massaging roughly and stretching them apart to get a good long look at his winking asshole and quivering, juicy folds.

With a swift practiced movement, the incubus' shirt and pants joined the shredded shirt fabric and pair of jeans on the floor. Looking back over his shoulder, the Nundu panted in anticipation as two of Mathias' large, heavy cocks slipped out of their sheath and into the air.

"Oh! Please! Please! Mathias! Please Sir, please! I need them in me, nee- un!!" The pretty mouth gaped open, all sound suddenly trapped in a slender throat as the smaller demon was suddenly filled with both cocks. The air was punched out of him as the sex demon drew back and then slammed back in to the hilt. Nyx let out a short wail as he was suddenly being pummeled in and out of, his head lolling and bouncing slightly, drool pooling slightly at the corner of his mouth. Nyx didn't think it could be even better until unexpectedly, Mathias stood from his kneeling position behind the dragon demon and lifted the hybrid straight in the air, still impaled on his cocks. With a dark growl, Mathias used his strength to bounce his soon-to-be mate up and down his cocks, as he hung in the air. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, the halfling scrambled, trying to hold onto something, before finally tangling one hand in the long black locks of the man pounding into him, and the other to reach behind and dig his nails into one perfect ass cheek that was flexing with each thrust.

With a rumble that vibrated from Mathias' chest and straight through Nyx, the sex demon began to thrust impossibly faster. With a choked off sound, the hybrid gasped as a one segment of a tri-pronged tail started squeezing and flexing around his balls and cock, while another started rubbing the thin, stretched bit of flesh between his flushed asshole and wet pussy. The last prong helpful tugged at nipple rings or stroked around the white furred tail that had wound itself around a thick crimson thigh at some point.

Mathias took advantage of his little lovers inherent flexibility, and stretched his legs wide and exposing him completely to the open air. The sex-demon turned and positioned them right in front of one of the many cameras that littered his office, and ensured that there would be excellent footage of his cocks fucking up into the two wrecked holes of his little mate. He was extremely glad that Nyx had agreed to recordings as long as it wasn't sold as porn or anything. Mathias might have been a bit offended that his little kitten had even thought that he would let just anybody drool over his perfect little mates pleasure for money. Though he did acknowledge that incubus possessiveness was quirky to most other species and a little difficult to grasp at first, so he let it go. 

"I...I. ..I can't. ..I can't. .. I'm going... to...!!!!!" The halfling sobbed out between gasps.

"That's right kitten, let it go. Come for me beautiful. Give me your pleasure!" Mathias commanded. At the command, Nyx's balls drew up, come bursting from his cock in an arc before hitting the floor, slick burst in a geiser around the incubus' cocks where the were still pistoning out of the stretched, raspberry red holes. With a roar, Mathias climaxed inside his little lover, eyes flaring in a golden glow as he fed off of his mates climatic energy. A rippling shock wave expanded out into the club where the party had been going for a couple hours already, starting a cascading frenzy of orgasms in the guests of the club.

Nyx tumbled into a quivering heap as the incubus shifted so the smaller demon could slide right off his cocks and back onto the couch.

"Perfect. That's my good kitten. Rest a moment. I'm going to dress you up and then we'll go out. I'm certain my little flare of allure has triggered Andras to greater heights of desire, and we don't want to miss the show." The sex-demon gently stroked sweaty white locks back from a flushed face, gently running fingers over pearlescent scales and slight horns.

Nyx hummed in bliss and was only vaguely aware as he was gently wiped down and the stretched out ruin of his thong was removed. A collar was placed around his neck, thin chains threaded from it to his nipple piercings, reminiscent of the first night they met. Cuffs were placed around his biceps, wrists, and ankles. Something was carefully strapped around his hips, gently clasping around the base of his tail. The hybrid whimpered a bit in over stimulation when his legs were pushed apart and a large plug was carefully pushed into his ass, and a dildo into his cunt, before both were locked in place. A loosely strapped cock ring was the final addition, and Nyx shook in aftershocks as his dick was carefully manipulated in place. With a final check to ensure everything was secure and nothing was pinching or chafing, Mathias softly patted a hip and placed a tender kiss on the inside of a thigh that was slowly ceasing it's trembling. A few gentling strokes had the halfling back in sorts. A few moments more just to be sure, and then the incubus easily scooped up the other demon and walked naked out into the club and to the specially set up daybed he'd had Loxus arrange.

Time to start the show.

 

Chapter 2 

Nyx was still a little high on endorphins from his, rather fantastic, series of orgasms when he felt himself be gently arranged on a soft surface. Slightly startled, the half demon suddenly became aware of the bright lights, the thumping bass and electric tones of the music. Nyx was a little embarassed that he was so out of it he didn't even notice entering the club proper and being carried through the crowd and placed on the oversized daybed facing the dance floor. The club was packed and vibrating with frenetic energy and movement as people danced, fucked, and enjoyed themselves in general.

Mathias chuckled at the blush that extended from the faintly pointed tips of the hybrids ears and down to just above his first set of nipples. Rippling with streamlined muscle, the incubus rose from his seat beside the smaller demon with a languid grace, drawing the eye of every person in the club. 

Signaling to Loxus to get things rolling, Mathias arranged the drinks one of his waitresses had ready for them to a convenient and readily available location while seated on the daybed . In a smooth move, the incubus wound his tail around the rib cage of his little kitten and gently raise him from a prone position. The crimson demon slipped behind the smaller demon and left his tail looped around him in a slightly more loose hold, rearranging Nyx to lean back to chest against the older demon; for now, Mathias just left their legs fully stretched and tangled together. The demon lord absently noted Loxus broadcasting on the loudspeaker, informing the club of the special show that was about to start and that the dance floor needed to be cleared. 

"How are you kitten? Comfortable? Excited?" Soft lips whispered into the hybrids ear, watching in a disinterested manner as the crowd started shifting off the dance floor, followed by a lick and nibble to the lobe.

"Ah! Yes, very comfortable! And definitely excited. And maybe a little anxious excited. There are a lot of people, and I'm naked, and they're staring at me Mathias. Why are they staring. Do I have something stuck in my teeth? Is it licorice? Oh Bast, they know! They know I snuck that licorice into the theatre and didn't buy it at the concession! What if one of them saw me! What if one of them is an employee there?!?!?! Oh Bast they are going to ban me for life and I will never get to watch terrible car chases with you on dates anymore! And you were with me! Your reputation is tainted by association! And people will start judging you for being seen with me, and no one will trust you! And they'll stop coming to your club. You'll go bankrupt and become destitute living on the streets, never able to afford even the cheap licorice ever again! I'm so sorry for the suffering I've caused!!!!!!!" Nyx quietly wailed, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he twisted to look sadly up at the other demon, panting rapidly.

Mathias spared exactly 2 seconds to feel guilty for finding amusement out of what appears to be a mini anxiety attack of his intendee mate, before quickly defusing the situation with a soft kiss and gentle caress.

"Shh kitten. Breath in for 3 and out for 4. Now, they are looking at you because you are sexiest and most adorable being in this entire club with a gorgeous cock, plump lips, and a truly luscious ass," Mathias accentuated this with a light smack on the bit of cheek exposed in Nyx's twisting, "and I will not become destitute because you snuck licorice into the theatre. If they complain, I'll buy the theatre and stock it with free licorice, just for you. Now to address the most important bit of what you said, you admitted that it was in fact a terrible movie."

Nyx huffed, "Yes it was terrible, but you're still saying it like it's a bad thing. There were sexy actors and actresses, fast cars, and explosions. Do you really need plot? I feel like that's asking too much. And, uh, sorry, had a bit of an anxiety moment. I'm okay now." The hybrid finished softly.

"I know you are kitten. Please don't apologize. I should have given you a few more minutes in the office to come back to yourself so you were more aware of us entering the crowd and not coming back to awareness in what is a stressful environment for you without mental preparation. We'll call it a learning experience." The incubus sighed softly. "Now. Shows about to start, you good?"

The white-haired hybrid hummed softly in agreement as he took a sip of the Brown Cow he had found on the ledge of the bed and settled comfortably back into a reclined position against the other demons chest. So his drink might not exactly be classy, but milk and kalua was tasty and he liked it, so anyone else could go fuck themselves. 

The energetic dance music transitioned into a bit more of a softer song with a strong, deep beat. The oversized doors near the eastward bar opened dramatically, a little bit of fog rolling out and along the clear path that lead to the empty dance floor. 

"Honoured guests, welcome. Tonight we have a surprise treat for all of you. This will be a performance like none you have ever seen and probably will never see again. Beings of the club, relax, drink, and let yourselves fall into Ecstacy." Loxus grandstanded from his position by the dance floor. The opaque tiles of the dance platform suddenly went clear, lrevealing the pool below, crowded with floating loungers and tubes as even more people eagerly awaited to watch the show with a perfect view directly up.

At the open doorway, smooth sinuous movement suddenly started to stir up the fog into arching wisps as a large figure moved along the aisle towards the stage. Nyx's breath caught in his throat, a long with roughly 3/4 of the rest of the club, as he got his first real good look at Ensass. Ze was beautiful in a sharp predatory way that left you stunned in awe, but slightly unsettled. Fifteen feet of aqua and gold tinged coils flowed seemlessly into a narrow torso with surprisingly wide shoulders. A distinct absence of nipples was a little bit of a mental trip-up, but quickly shuffled to the side to make way for admiration of more scale markings. The beaded scales that blended into the pale flesh of zir stomach were a pure gold that slowly gained an underlying teal colour as they moved along the rib cage. Long arms, almost disproportionately so, that were deceptively strong were also covered in aqua, teal, and gold scales. Ribbed, folding fins extended from the tip of the pinky finger and up the forearm and ending at the elbow. Similar fins folded back from the Naga's temples and were framed by long aqua tresses, bound up in an ornate ponytail, fixed in place with gold jewelery and cream pearls. Slanted golden eyes sat in a narrow elfin face, and a quirked smile revealed pearly white fangs designed for shredding flesh and a forked tongue.

It took a moment to shake off enough awe for Nyx to finally notice that while Ensass' bone structure was slim and r streamlined in proportion, he was in fact, extremely large. The naga was a being with a bony structure slimmer than the dragon hybrids, but an actual size greater than Mathias.

The serpentine being coiled in the center of the dance floor, movements fluid and mesmerizing. The music switched again to something with an even deeper beat, and tribal overtones. As Tradonian throat singing started to sound out lyrics, Ensass began to Move. The Nundu halfling was only distantly aware of the passage of time and his surroundings. Aurelius Naga's were actually very well known for channeling their particular brand of magic into movement casting. Ensass' dance was literally hypnotic, evoking a feeling of euphoria and pleasure in all who witnessed. This setting was an unusual application of magic intended for the capture of prey, prey who were too blissed out to even notice when they were being eaten alive.

Nyx was panting softly, all six nipples pebbled in the air, and pupils blown wide. He couldn't stop the hazy movements of his hips as he ground back into the incubus he was reclined against. Mathias' tail clenched and released around his ribs rhythmically, in time to the music's beat. The sex demon was also panting; though he was not actually susceptible to the Naga's hypnotic magic, he was definitely getting a little euphoric himself second hand from feeding off of the lust everyone in the club was exuding. The demon lord noticed the smaller demons rock hard state, pre come dribbling from the slit at the tip of his dick, and reached down to properly fasten the cock ring. Since his hand was already down there, the incubus spared some time to coat his fingers in slick leaking around the silicone shaft impaling the other demon. Rubbing teasingly at the halfling's clit and occasionally pushing down on the base of the dildo, or further down to wiggle the plug in the cute little ass grinding into his sheath, Mathias slowly teased the form in his arms throughout the sinuous dance being performed on stage. One song flowed seemlessly into another as the entire club watched, captivated at the sensual dance of the naga. Toward the end of the song, the hypnotic magic began to loosen it's hold, leaving the audience to slowly blink back into awareness as the next on the playlist was qued up. 

Deep thumps started, so strong the ground shook. It took a moment for people to realize that it wasn't the music, it was coming from the area behind the still open doorway, and it was growing louder. The sound, footsteps, were so loud and so strong, the white-haired hybrid could feel them reverberate in his chest. Finally a form appeared from the dark gloom. There were an echo of gasps as the, enormous figure had to actually duck to get through the severely oversized doorway. Once through the shape straightened to reveal a minotaur lord in ALL his glory.

The hybrid choked on his spit as he caught sight of the half hard phallus between the hairy, bull-shaped legs. The giant cock almost dragged on the floor, and the minotaur stood at over 11 feet tall. The giant, thickly furred, ballsack swung freely, each testicle the size of a beach ball, as Andras continued forward toward his waiting mate. Andras' fur was a dark brown, almost black, and the dance lights reflected off of the golden hoop piercings the minotaur had in each nipple, his nose, and the four piercings in each bovine ear. Rock hard by the time he reached the stage, the minotaur wasted no time in grabbing his mate by zir hair and drawing zem into a sloppy kiss. Breaking off the kiss, Andras completely straightened, throwing his shoulders back and jutting his hips forward, sending the oversized shaft into a bob. Slithering down, Ensass started stroking and fondling the shaft, only just able to encircle the whole cock with both hands. Flickering out a long forked tongue, the naga wiggled the agile appendage around the head, dipping into the slit, before sending his tongue fully down and into the centre of the dick.

Andras grunted and moaned in pleasure, his thin tail whipping back and forth sharply. The smaller mate backed off the cock and then in a manner both arousing and disturbing, unhinged zir jaw, and sheathed all zir teeth down into pink gums. Grabbing the Naga's head with both hands, Andras didn't even pause as he started to work the enormous cock into his mates mouth. Nobody could look away, in fact, most seemed to be holding their breath, as the flesh of the Naga's throat bulged and expanded obscenely, mouth stretched impossibly wide. The head of the minotaur dick seemed to pause for just a moment as it reached the collar bone area. A series of small pops were barely audible over the rather quiet music as it seemed like every bone in the Naga's chest cavity suddenly dislocated and expanded outwards. With a grunt, Andras just rocked his hips back and forth a bit in tiny motions for several seconds. There must have been some kind of signal in Ensass's body language that no one other than the minotaur could read, because the hulking figure suddenly started to slide forward without pause until, finally, the blue scaled face was smushed into the curls at the base of the cock.

Nyx took a moment to just really appreciate the impossible physics of what he was seeing, and to admire the blissed expression on the visible portions of the Naga's face, and the content and aroused expression on the Minotaurs not quite human shaped face. Andras hunched forward slightly, and in a feat of strength for both of them, the serpentine coils were twined around one tree trunk sized arm that was fully extended out, dangling the naga upside down in the air, speared on the giant dick in zir mouth. Flesh obscenely bulging outwards all the way from the dislocated jaw, past the collar bone, beyond the ribs, and all the way to about a foot and a half passed where the pelvis would be in a humanoid form. Then, Andras moved, thrusting up and down, progress completely apparent as Ensass's flesh contracted and then bulged as the giant dick slid back and forth through zir insides.

A sudden squeal escaped Nyx's mouth, causing a half second of embarassment to form before being swiftly swept away as pleasure overloaded the hybrids senses and he came dry, clenching down onto the silicone stuffing both his holes. Mathias had surprised him with a sudden bite down on his neck a firm stroke of the halfling's cock that was flushed almost purple. Nyx was suddenly very anchored into his own body and what it was experiencing instead of the disconnection he had been locked in since the start of the Naga's dance. With a gasping pant, the dragon threw his head back and arched into the sex demon's touch.

"That's right kitten. Right here with me. Watch them, watch how Ensass services zir mate, and how Andras does so in return. Watch. But feel, feel what I'm doing to your gorgeous little body kitten. Watch how Andras will wreck his mate, and feel as I wreck you." Mathias rasped darkly into an ear surrounded by sweaty white locks.

Crying out sharply, Nyx did as Mathias instructed. He watched the Naga's flesh bulge, expanded to the max, he watched as the minotaur used his other hand to find his mates wet cunt amongst the twined coils and finger it roughly. He watched while he felt the incubus maul his neck, suckling and nipping; felt the demon lords three-pronged tails alternate between all six nipples, tugging the piercings or rolling the pebbled tip. Nyx definitely felt it when a hand reached down and flipped on the vibrate. The scream drawn from a tanned throat blended in seamlessly with the cacophony of cries and moans from every patron in the club, and a few of the staff.

Sobbing, the hybrid reached back and tangled one hand in long black strands, the other trying to paw at the cock ring, or the dildo in a desperate and uncoordinated manner. Mathias easily clasped the fumbling hand and drew it up to his lips where he began to suck and nip at the inside of the wrist. A belowing roar gained a fraction of notice from the overwhelmed hybrid, enough attention from him to watch as two giants balls drew up tight and the large shaft visibly twitched inside of the naga. In a half second, the minotaur had ripped his cock entirely out of his mate, stilling pouring out come, streaking big powerful jets of it all across Ensass's face, neck, and chest. Gobs of semen, clumped in exotic tresses, had Nyx lamenting in an almost out-of-body manner how much of a bitch that was going to be for the naga to wash out later.

With the golden and teal scaled coils still wrapped tight around an arm, the minotaur easily inverted the naga and used his other hand to hold the naga aloft by the tresses Nyx had just been lamenting over. Facing towards the crowd, everyone was able to get a full view as Andras easily found his mates cunt amongst the coils with the still erect cock that hadn't even pretended to soften. In one smooth, complete movement, the minotaur sheathed all 5.5 feet of his cock inside his mate, drawing a cry from a scaled throat, jaw reflexively popping back into alignment. The thrust had been so fast and so forceful that the Naga's own cock had been completely shoved out of its own sheath as the large minotaur dick carved another place for itself inside Ensass. Thrusts came so fast and so hard, the naga basically just hung in position with no control over the hard fucking, just taking all zir mate was giving zem; a beautiful cock sleeve only there for zir mate to use. Ensass's mouth gaped open as zir pussy got pummeled, slick splattering everywhere as it was fucked out of the tight passage of the naga. A constant stream of pre dripped down to form a puddle on the magically reinforced, transparent dance floor.

Nyx suddenly found himself pushed forward, kneeling on all fours. A sob of relief escaped his lips when the vibrations were halted, but gasped in shock as the dildo in his pussy and the plug in his ass were suddenly, though carefully pulled out. A feeling of being completely open and exposed didn't have a chance to set in before Mathias had pushed a cock into his cunt, and another cock into his ass. Falling onto his elbows, Nyx did his best to push back into each thrust of the incubus' dicks buried inside him, but couldn't keep up and eventually just went limp, letting Mathias to use his hips as handles to rapidly pound his way into the smaller demon. All the hybrid could do was take the pleasure being given to him, to watch the beautiful sight of the bizarre pairing copulating in front of him and just enjoy the waves of pleasure flowing out and in from the sex demon.

Mathias slowed for half a beat to remove the ring wrapped around the poor cock bobbing underneath the halfling. The cock ring had barely even been loosened when Nyx was coming with a wail into the sheets. The sex demon didn't stop, or even slow down, just fucking through the over stimulation until Nyx's pussy was orgasming around his cock, causing his ass to clench down around the other cock fucking him. Mathias came with a snarl, shoving as deep inside his mate as he could get and releasing load after load. However, the sex demon was still rock hard inside the Nundu.

"C'mon, kitten. You have to tell me. Can I keep fucking you? You can just lay there, just let me use you. I need a clear yes or no precious. I can jerk off against your back if you can't." The sex demon said, still not having withdrawn from the smaller body below him.

"Please, please! Mathias please use me! Please... please.... please!" Nyx gasped out in sobs, barely able to get the words out as he panted.

The incubus growled, withdrew, and then slowly eased all three of his cocks into the hybrid. Nyx let out a small whine before he hummed and went completely limp, hazily watching the minotaur fuck his mate through orgasm after orgasm, for both him and zir. A warm soft glow of pleasure fell completely over Nyx's mind, he absently floated, enjoying the steady, smooth glide of the three cocks in and out of him. A feeling of bliss infused him, a giddy happiness at bringing his mate pleasure and being pleasured into delirium. His mate, his perfect mate. His strong mate. Nyx wanted to take him to his horde, show off all his pretty treasures, have his mate fuck him amongst his treasures. Add his wonderful mate to his horde, his to keep, his to pleasure, his to be pleasured by.

The demon hybrid was unaware of the passage of time, and only distantly aware when his mate orgasmed, or when Nyx's own body gave a dry orgasm. Nyx wasn't sure how long he floated in that state of euphoria, but he slowly came back into awareness. The first thing he registered was the warmth wrapped all around him. Then there was the soft movement of a stroking caress, up and down his spine, his sides, massaging circles into his scales, scratching into the fur of his tail. The absence of sound struck him as odd, before the slow thump under his ear, the only sound he could make out, eased him into a new state of normal. Over the course of several minutes, Nyx allowed the soothing sensations to fully settle him back into his body.

"Hey there kitten. You waking up? How are you feeling? You were so good for me kitten, so good for me." Came a deep soothing voice. The halfling hummed in happiness, burying his nose into the chest his head was resting on and inhaling deeply the scent of his mate.

"Hey. I'm good. Very good. Very, very good." Was the mumbled answer.

Nyx's pillow bounced up and down as the crimson demon chuckled. "Glad to hear that baby. Make sure you let me know if you get even an inkling of that changing. I know that was very intense for you, for everyone really. Want to make sure you're all right."

"Hmmm," the hybrid hummed, " sounds good. Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Sure. That sounds wonderful. We're in my office, club is closed for the night, in fact it's close to dawn. We can stay as long as you want." Mathias spoke softly into white locks.

So they lay, curled up together on the sofa. Mathias watched the sun rise, the light shining in oranges, reds, and pinks across the hybrids face and hair where he slept softly on the larger demons chest. He let the contentment of the moment fill him up and suffuse his whole being. 

A short while later a voice broke the silence, "Thankyou. That was... amazing. Though also overwhelming. I vote that next date involve you, me, pajamas, the couch, and terrible action movies. And maybe a couple dates after that we can do something like this again. Is that... is that... Okay?" Nyx trailed off hesitantly, worried about disappointing or boring the incubus. The halfling had a monthly socialization quota and too many outings like that would become... stressful. Though if done in parts instead of the movie, dinner, and the club all one after another he could definitely handle things like this more often. 

"Don't ever be afraid to state your limits, in any aspect of our relationship. I won't be angry, I will only be upset if you have reached your limit but didn't say anything and you get pushed passed them. That's not healthy for you or me, okay? I'm not going to judge you for being an introvert, okay?" Mathias said gently, tilting Nyx's face up to hold eye contact so he could stress the importance of this.

The sex demon was rewarded with a soft smile, before the hybrid lay his head back down and continued watching the sunrise together.

"Mathias. I need licorice."

 

End


End file.
